A Sparrows Tale
by 4eversmile
Summary: One girl who's sick and tired of gowns and tea sets off on an adventure to become a pirate. One man who thinks he's an only child. Both of them, are Sparrows. COMPLETED
1. History of the Sparrows

**I unfortunately, own no characters in this story other then Jessie, Elinor, Mary, Harmony and various others I might make up as we go along. This takes place before the first movie. BUT, since I'm horrible at timelines, I might not get every single detail right. Excuse that. Anyway, Jack is Captain of the pearl, not yet mutinied. Barbossa's his first mate, Gibbs isn't a pirate yet, the crew isn't immortal and the crew of Barbossa in MOST of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is still Jacks. Oh, and Norrington isn't Commodore. Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, Lieutenant Norrington and Mr. Gibbs just made there way from England to Port Royal. And that's it for now!**

Elinor looked out of her bedroom window to see Jessie playing in the alleyway by the house. Jessie had on a dirty looking white shirt on, which was way to big on her. The shirt was tucked messily into the britches she wore which also were too big for her. Then she had the britches tucked messily into her brown boots. To top it off Jessie braided her long ebony colored hair into one long braid. But she covered most of it with a red bandanna, that was also big for her, and the excess dangled to her back. "JESSICA ANN SPARE!" Elinor yelled, when she caught sight of the wooden sword in Jessie's right hand. Jessie dropped the sword immediately and looked at Elinor, her shirt flying open a bit, but showing nothing. "Yes, mother?" Jessie said, in a shy and little voice.

But Elinor wasn't Jessie's mother. Jessie's mother was Willow Sparrow, her father, Grant Sparrow. Willow was young when she fell in love with Grant Sparrow, the pirate. Elinor, Willow's sister, never could understand Willow. She had given up everything she had, wealth; power, just to be with a pirate of all people. Pirate, just that word makes Elinor cringe. Willow lived on the seas with her beloved, but when she found out she was pregnant, everything changed. She went back to land, and lived a semi-normal life. Even though she was still wed, but never saw her husband, who was off gallivanting as a pirate. She didn't have wealth, power, or even freedom. She rarely left the shack she called home. And she let her son, Jack, do all the work. He seemed eager enough to do it, as long as she continued to give him a small allowance. She never knew what he bought with it.

One day, she woke up to see no Jack. She waited, but he still didn't come home. He had run away from home. She sent a letter to Grant, explaining everything that had happened. She thought maybe he didn't care about her anymore, but he came, eventually. He tried to be kind, trying to act like a normal husband. But it didn't work. Willow demanded she come back to the sea, because that was where her home was. But Grant didn't agree, he said the sea was not a woman's home. And so he left, that was the last time she saw Grant. But, then, Jessica was born. Willow died just a few days after Jessie's birth; a broken spirit and a broken heart did the trick.

News carried and soon Elinor heard of the tragedy. Elinor wasn't the least bit sad Willow died, that was the path she had chosen. A tear or two might have passed her snow-white cheeks, but that was all. She chose to adopt Jessie as her own. She could raise her to be a lady, and never know of her heritage. She would be raised as a Spare, not a Sparrow.

Jessie had different ideas. She kept her 'pirate' clothes under her bed. She played with the orphans in the alley by the mansion, as she called it. And heard all the tails of the infamous Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl. When asked to promise something, she'd always say "On Captain Jack Sparrow's name", and she practiced her sword skills and pirate talk every day. She wasn't as talented with a cutlass as many. She relied on her wits and tried to outsmart her enemy. Or, in her case, the kids she was practicing with. She wasn't under the constant glare of her Aunt all the time. Elinor clearly thought she had taught Jessica to be a lady, not a dirty scoundrel of a pirate. Elinor surely thought wrong.

Jessie waved to her only real friends. Not the stuck-up snobs Elinor thought were Jessie's friends. Then she picked up her wooden cutlass and put it in its scabbard. _If only I could get my hands on a real cutlass, _Jessie thought to herself. Then she made her way around the alley and to the house, the big marble doors taunted her and she pushed them open and stepped inside the house. Just to see her Aunt staring at her menacingly from the top of the stairs. She softly shut the doors and looked at Elinor, not saying anything.

_She's fifteen; she should be off and married by now. And she's acting like a p-p-pirate!_ Elinor thought, she cringed a bit and stared down at Jessie. "Come along now, we have to find you a dress. A dress for the ball." Elinor said, turning around and walking slowly towards Jessie's room. Jessie quickly ran up the stairs, unlady like and clumsily. If Elinor had seen her, Jessie knew she would have scolded her. Jessie followed Elinor, and finally opened her mouth. "What ball?" Jessie asked in a surprisingly loud, rough and unlady like tone. She cleared her throat before Elinor looked back, "I mean, what ball?" she asked again, her voice pristine and strained, just like Elinor liked it. "A ball held in your honor of course, your fifteen now, you need a husband. You don't expect me to take care of you until you're my age, do you?" Elinor said with such pride, Jessie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Jessie didn't say anything, only followed Elinor close behind.

They finally made it to Jessie's room. Elinor pushed open the closet and pulled out a corset that was at the back of Jessie's closet. She also pulled out a shift and a beautiful burgundy gown that Jessie didn't even know she had. Jessie looked at where Elinor pulled out the corset and gown and saw it was in a small closet inside her closet that Elinor never told Jessie she had. "Mary, Harmony" Elinor yelled and soon two maids ran into the room. "Take this awful scum off Jessica and put her into that" Elinor said, and then pointed toward the gown, corset and shift and then walked off.

Jessie looked at Mary and Harmony, "I 'an do it myself, ye know" Jessie said, letting the natural words come out of her mouth instead of the proper ones. Mary and Harmony looked at Jessie pitifully, but continued to do there job. They seemed horrified once they took the 'pirate' clothes off. Even though they insisted, Jessie helped, even though she dreaded gowns. The corset was very snug around Jessie's waist, but it almost fell off her at the top. She was as flat chested as a man. The maids ignored that and next put the shift on which just draped off of Jessie's shoulders. The Gown was next. It took both of the women to shove the gown on her. _Guess I grew out of my mother's expectations, _Jessie thought, knowing this dress was way to tight on her. The corset shaped the dress so Jessie looked normal in it. But Jessie didn't feel normal. The dress pushed the corset even tighter around her waist. The wind was knocked out of Jessie once the maids pulled the dress on her all the way. But Jessie remained standing and conscious. The bandanna had fallen on the floor and Jessie kicked it under the bed. The maids then had to undo her braid and comb the knots out. Even after Jessie insisted many times she knew how to do it. Finally the ebony colored hair was straight and draped over her back like the bandanna had. She slowly walked out of her bedroom, and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Jessica, how lovely you look. Since your already dressed, why don't we make the ball tonight? It's only still the morning. Excuse me while I find a way to get to each one of the guests" Elinor said proudly and scurried off. _Is this what my life's going to always be? Gowns, balls, tea and possible future husbands? _Jessie thought to herself glumly.


	2. The Ball

It had taken an hour for Mary to undress Jessie, while Harmony got Jessie's bath ready. It would have been even longer getting a bath if Jessie hadn't convinced them to let her bathe herself. Jessie took a rather short bath for what the two maids were expecting. While they were doing other chores, Jessie slowly got out of the tub. Water poured off her body and onto the floor, Jessie quickly dried off and put a robe on. She silently walked down the hallway towards her Aunts room. She saw a maid and plastered herself to the wall and waited until the maid left the room. A small sigh of relief escaped Jessie's lips when the maid went the opposite way of herself. She then snuck into Elinor's room unnoticed and looked at her favorite clothes carelessly thrown into the trash. She picked them up and held them closely to her like someone was going to snatch them from her that instant. Then she held them close to her nose and took a good, long whiff of it. _Still smells like rum_, Jessie thought with a smile on her face. She never asked Liberty, one of her true friends, where she got the pirate clothing. She just smelt the strong odor of rum on it and guessed it was stolen from a pirate, in a pub somewhere. Jessie remembered where she was and quickly went back to her bedroom. Almost forgetting her boots.

When back in her room she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She shoved the things under her bed and sat on her bed. Elinor's face appeared and her eyes stared at Jessie, who only had a robe on. But then Elinor quickly dismissed the fact from her mind. "You should get that gown on soon. The guests will be here any minute." Jessie could only guess how many people Elinor invited. And she wondered how she reached all of them so quickly. But Jessie then saw the sun starting to set behind the houses.

"What if I don't want to put the gown on? What if I don't want to attend the ball?" Jessie asked, her face turning pink from embarrassment. She had never talked to Elinor like that before.

"You have such a odd sense of humor," Elinor said with a frown.

"What if I don't want to be wed at fifteen? What, what, what if I want to live my own life. Instead of you doing it for me?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You must be going insane. You sound just like your mother!"

"My who?"

"Your- Oh never mind! I don't wish to explain it to you."

"MARY, HARMONY!" Elinor yelled and the two maids immediately left what they were doing and scurried off to Elinor.

"Help Jessica with her clothes" Elinor ordered and walked away.

Mary and Harmony helped Jessie with the corset, shift and gown as before. When Jessie was all ready, like before, she walked slowly down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked down and saw dozens of men, young and old alike, chatting away. But soon they all starred at her. As she walked slowly down the stairs she was thinking of the argument with her Aunt. _So, Elinor isn't my mother? Who is then?_ Jessie wondered. A man stepped out of the crowd and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Miss Spare" the gentlemen said and held out a hand to help her down the last few steps. "Captain Norrington, I presume?" Jessie said, recognizing him at once. He, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs and the new Governor, Weatherby Swann, arrived in Port Royal about a month ago. She took his hand politely and went down the last steps. Norrington gave a short nod, "Precisely, Miss Spare." Jessie shook his hand and put on a fake smile, "Nice to finally meet you Captain Norrington" Jessie said, trying to make the fake smile look genuine. Norrington felt her callused hands, and without thinking, became suspicious of Jessie. He returned the handshake, but also pulled her gown sleeve up. But he saw nothing but skin. No tattoo or brand, only pristine, snow-white skin. "Excuse my behavior Miss Spare" Norrington said, and released her arm. "It's quite alright, you gave me a compliment in fact" Jessie said now with a slight smirk. Norrington seemed to take no notice of it though.

Some music started and Jessie began to wonder where Elinor was. But those thoughts diminished when Norrington asked if he could have this dance. "Uh, yes" Jessie answered and as they danced Jessie realized she most likely had to dance with all the men at this ball. She cringed slightly at the thought. Soon the song ended but another started and a different gentleman asked if he could now dance with her. The night went on like this and Jessie's feet slowly began to hurt. She ended one dance abruptly when thoughts about who her real mother was entered her head once again. She then stomped off towards the stairs and picked up her dress and ran up the stairs. Some of her shift showed and many gasped. She stopped and looked at all the ones gasping, "Oh, shut yer traps ye scallywags!" she yelled and ran the rest of the way up, her shift still showing a bit.

Jessie stormed into her Aunt's room and saw her staring wide-eyed at her. "Who is me mum?" Jessie asked out of breath from running all the way up the stairs. "I am, what kind of question is that Jessica?" Elinor replied, trying to forget the argument that took place earlier. "And stop talking like that. It's dreadful!"

"I 'ill talk how I want, and ye not me mum. Ye said so yeself!"

"Although I could barely understand a word you said. You are correct. I am your Aunt. But **_I_** have raised you. Thus, you do not need to know anything about your mother. Now please go back to your guests."

"No"

"You do not dare say that to me!"

"'Tis me life. I 'ill do wha' I want!"

And with that Jessie walked out of Elinor's bedroom and slammed the door shut and stomped off to her bedroom. She then opened that door and slammed it shut too.


	3. That Bloody Gown

Jessie sprawled awkwardly out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She still had the corset on that tried to break her in half, and the itchy burgundy gown. She was quite surprised that Elinor hadn't stormed in her room and begged for Jessie to go back to her guests. The noise had died down dramatically, so Jessie guessed Elinor had rounded up everybody and crammed them out the door by now. Jessie waited for Elinor or even Mary and Harmony to come in her room any minute now, but nobody came. _Oh well,_ Jessie thought. Earlier on she had insisted she could take care of herself, and now, she got her wish. _Note to self: Be careful what you wish for,_ Jessie told herself. She struggled to get the gown off while being careful not to rip it. "Bloody gown" Jessie muttered. She could NOT stand this gown any longer; she had to get it off. She tried to carefully slip it off her, but it was too tight to do it without ripping. "Forget this" Jessie said aloud and shoved the dress off, ripping it in multiple places. She easily slipped off the shift, but the corset was the problem. She tried to just rip it apart, but she failed. She opened up her drawer and picked up the book inside, she flipped through the pages until she found a small knife between two pages. She left the book on her bed, but took the knife out. Jessie then cut the back of her corset all the way though until the corset fell off. She put the knife back in between the pages of her book and put the book back into her drawer. She then reached under her bed and pulled out her 'pirate' clothes and easily put them on, contrary to the clothes she just took off.

Jessie dropped onto her bed and let out a loud sigh. _What am I to do now?_ Jessie asked herself. She didn't want to be all elegant, lady like and prissy. But, that was exactly what Elinor wanted from Jessie. At that moment, Jessie decided to run away. It was the only way to escape Elinor. She had tried to talk to her multiple times, but Elinor wanted Jessie to be exactly like herself, which to Jessie was unbearable. _I'll just sneak out about midnight, find a merchant ship and stow away in it,_ Jessie thought to herself. She tried not to think anymore about it. She knew she'd find a snag in her plan; she'd just have to plan it step by step. And Jessie decided, her first step was to find out how to get out of the house without being heard or seen. She moved to her window and felt the nice cool breeze on her face, her dark chocolate brown eyes looked down, it was hard to see because it was already dark, around ten thirty. But she could see it was a long way down._ There is no way I'll survive if I jump, _Jessie thought with a sigh. _Why does my room have to be on the second floor?_ Jessie asked herself and plopped down on her bed again. She started braiding her hair while humming a tune. She finished quite quickly and then put the red bandanna on her head. And then, she waited for midnight.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I promise I'll try to have another up today!**


	4. It's All About the Rum

Everyone was peacefully asleep in the Spare household, except for Jessie, whose heart was pumping a mile a minute. Jessie knew it was midnight, but she wanted to be in denial. Jessie looked out her window, and sure enough, the moon was in the middle of the sky. Everything was dead silent, which was a good sign. But her heart was thumping inside her so quickly that she was afraid somebody might hear it. Jessie sat down on her bed and put on her boots. Then she opened her drawer again and took out that same knife and put it in her boots, it was her only protection. She let out a small sigh of hope and tiptoed toward her door and opened it quietly. She didn't even shut it, afraid that noise would wake up her Aunt who was a few doors away. She quietly walked down the hallway, stopping every minute or so to make sure she wasn't being followed. She then made her way down the stairs and made it to the door. It was a big, heavy door, but it was surprisingly quiet when opening it from the inside. She opened the door slowly and slid out into the crisp air outside. She closed the door and it made a loud _thump_. "Bloody door!" Jessie said under her breath and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She arrived at the end of the driveway, and looked behind her, nobody seemed to be following her. She slowed down to a walk to catch her breath when she heard something behind her. Without thinking, she opened the nearest door and ran inside. She saw a man sleeping very soundly in a chair and then she saw swords hanging everywhere. _Must be in Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop, _Jessie thought to herself. She walked over to Mr. Brown and poked him; he didn't move and he seemed to be still soundly asleep. _Might as well get a couple of necessities,_ thought Jessie and looked around. She saw a pistol and belt on a table; she picked up the pistol and looked at it curiously. _This might come in handy, _she thought to herself. She picked up the belt and adjusted it to fit her waist and put it on. She reached down for her knife inside her boot when she heard Mr. Brown move. Jessie put the knife in her hand like a sword and looked up, but Mr. Brown just shifted his position in the chair. _A sword, that's what I need!_ Jessie said to herself. She put the knife in her belt and picked up the pistol and put it in her belt also. She walked over to the swords and took down a nice looking one. It was light and evenly waited, but that didn't really matter to Jessie, she was just glad it was made out of metal, not wood. She put it in her belt and made her way to the door, but not without getting some additional shots and powder for the pistol, which she had no idea how to use. But she could threaten somebody with it. She opened the door a little and popped her head out of the door and looked around. She saw nobody so she slid out the door and continued her way to the docks.

It hadn't took Jessie very long to get to the docks, she still was afraid somebody was following her so she ran there. She looked around and was glad nobody was around. There were a few merchant vessels around, and even though it was late at night, merchant vessels were usually heavily armed. Jessie chose to stow away in the smallest of the few. From what she could make of it, the smallest would have the least amount of crew, and the least amount of crew, would mean the least amount of her getting caught. So she explored the ship a couple of times, making a plan for an emergency escape. Jessie could see the moon disappearing and the sun trying to emerge from the horizon. So Jessie quickly made her way towards the cargo, which, to her surprise, was already there. And to her surprise, it was rum. Which was actually good news for Jessie, she wanted to become a pirate, and a merchant vessel filled with rum would most likely get pillaged by pirates.

Jessie waited behind two barrels of rum for the ship to take off. She already heard the crew moving about, and somebody else yelling out orders. _That must be the captain,_ Jessie thought. And soon the ship started moving. Jessie let out a small sigh of relief and sat back to enjoy the ride. Jessie started to doze off when she heard two crew members make there way down to the cargo. Jessie made herself as small as possible and just hoped they wouldn't see her.

"It ain't gonna hurt if we just take a couple o' barrels of rum. We ain't gonna take all of 'em, eh?" The one man said with a grin.

"I guess you are right, 'tis just a few barrels. 'dats all!" Said the other and they both made there way over towards Jessie. Jessie could hear them coming closer and closer, until they took a barrel of rum a few barrels away from her and went back up to the top deck. She heard them grunting and complaining the whole way back up how heavy the barrel was. _That was way too close of a call,_ Jessie thought to herself. _This can't happen again, _Jessie told herself. She carefully looked over the barrels of rum to make sure nobody was around. She then took her knife out of her belt and cut the lid off of a barrel of rum. She jumped into the barrel and some of the rum overflowed, but she didn't care. She placed the lid of the barrel on top of her head and curled up in the barrel, all but her head was submerged in rum. _This knife sure is coming in handy, _thought Jessie. She would of never thought that a small knife she found on the streets of Port Royal would come in handy this much. And however crazy her plan of hiding in a barrel of rum was, it worked. Two more crew members came down and took more barrels of rum up to the top deck, but they never noticed the barrel with Jessie in it.

A familiar figure came towards the top deck of the _Black Pearl_ with an empty bottle of rum in one hand and his other hand flaring in the air. "Why is the rum _always _gone?" _Captain _Jack Sparrow asked, a sad look on his face. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ stared at the Captain in disbelief that they were out of rum. Bo'sun stepped out of the crowd,

"Maybe it's because we drink it," he said in his thick accent.

"Aye" Pintel replied, but not moving out of the crowd.

"Aye" Ragetti mimicked Pintel and laughed to himself.

"Well, if that be so…" Jack stopped himself, looking straight ahead at something and started fiddling with his rings.

"Then we must get more… LOTS more!" Jack said with a big grin on his face. "DRINKS ALL AROUND!" he yelled, flaring his arms upward.

"Aye Cap'n. Where be the heading?" Jack Sparrow's first mate, Barbossa, asked.

Jack seemed to think on that for a moment and then looked straight at Barbossa, "That be the way" he said pointing his finger straight at Barbossa, he then put his hand back and then pointed at Barbossa again. Barbossa looked at Jack, and then he turned away and looked at the way Jack pointed. "Aye" Barbossa grumbled to Jack, couldn't he just use simple commands? Like North, South, East, West? "You heard the Cap'n! All ahead. That way!" Barbossa pointed, like Jack did. Soon, they were nearing a small merchant vessel. "Cap'n, that be the ship we want to pillage?" Barbossa asked Jack. Jack opened his compass and it pointed towards the small ship. Jack nodded and pointed to the ship a couple of times and then put away his compass. "Ships a bit small, ain't it Cap'n?" Pintel asked from behind Jack. Jack whipped around to face Pintel, and just pointed at him continually. "I just need my rum, mate." Jack said and turned around to look at the small merchant vessel again. "It is a bit small" he mumbled under his breath and stuck his tongue out, like he was disgusted at it.

They soon were close enough to board the small ship and Jack walked across a wooden board to get to the other boat. He saw the crew of the other ship obviously frightened. "Don't worry gents. We're just going to tie you all up on yer mast, and then pillage and plunder our weasely black guts out!" Jack informed them and threw his empty run bottle behind him. He then heard it shatter when it hit the deck of his ship. The crew of the other ship stared wide-eyed at Jack and didn't move. Barbossa sighed, _It's easier to pillage and plunder when all the crew that we're pillaging and plundering from are dead_, he thought to himself. "Pintel, Ragetti, see if there be any rum on this sorry excuse of a ship!" Barbossa yelled. Pintel and Ragetti went below decks and were pleased to see barrels and barrels of rum. "Lookie what we have here!" Pintel said proudly to Ragetti. "Lookie what we have here!" Ragetti quietly mimicked Pintel. They picked up a barrel and quickly went towards the Captain. They then put the barrel before Jack and Pintel stabbed a sword into it. Then he took it out and rum started pouring out of it. "RUM!" Jack yelled loudly. The rest of Jack's crew looked toward Jack and cheered, but then went back to tieing the other ships crew to the mast. Jack went down on his knees and bent down even further, and then he opened his mouth and let the rum pour into it. "RUM!" he yelled again. He then stood up, pretending to cough. "Errrrm, there be anymore?" he asked. "Barrels and barrels of it Cap'n!" Pintel said proudly. "Barrels and barrels" mimicked Ragetti. "Will you stop that?" Pintel asked Ragetti who looked hurt but stopped for the time being. "Then get them, get them all!" Jack said and angled his hands up, but towards where Pintel and Ragetti had come from.

Jessie heard Pintel and Ragetti come and go, come and go. Getting more and more barrels of rum and carrying them off. She had no idea they were pirates, yet alone, the crew of **The **_Captain _Jack Sparrow. When they picked up the barrel she was in, she heard them say this one is extra heavy; it must have a LOT of rum in it. Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed her knife and pushed it through the barrel. It just grazed Ragetti's arm. "Something touched me!" Ragetti said. "Oh shut up" replied Pintel. But then Jessie jabbed her knife on the other side and grazed Pintel's arm. "There's something in this barrel!" Pintel said. Then Jessie's head popped out of the barrel, the lid flying off her head. "'Ello boys!" she said and grinned. She then pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Ragetti. But then Pintel and Ragetti pointed their pistols at her. "Bloody pistols," she grumbled while Pintel and Ragetti pulled her out of the barrel and towards the Captain. Pintel spotted Jessie's sword. "Where'd ye get such a purty sword?" he asked. "Out of a sea turtles rear end, now what do you want with me…." She asked, but stopped when she saw Jack. **_"Captain. Jack. Sparrow?"_** She asked, obviously awestruck.


	5. Beastie

"The one and only" Jack said while grinning. Jessie just stared wide-eyed at Jack, she was dripping wet and strongly smelt like rum, but she was being handled like she was part of the British Navy, but if anybody had there eyes open she clearly looked like a pirate. "You smell like rum" Jack said. Pintel and Ragetti turned there heads toward Jessie and obviously sniffed her. "Aye" they both said to Jack. Jack didn't have time to chat; he needed his rum, he wasn't feeling right. Or, more accurately, he _was_ feeling right. "Gather all the rum!" was Jack's first and most important command. "Then off to the Pearl" Jack finished. He walked back to his ship, signaling with odd hand gestures for Jessie to follow. Pintel and Ragetti let go of Jessie and, Jessie followed Jack. Once back on his ship Jack spun around and looked at Jessie, who he found somewhat familiar looking. "What's your…" Jack used some odd hand gestures then continued, "…name?" Jessie looked at Jack, like she had expected more from him and then went back to herself. "Jessie" she replied simply. "Full name" Jack said pointing at Jessie a couple times. "Jessica Ann Spare" she said looking at Jack. "SPARE?" he yelled quite loudly. "It's not me real last name, I was just raised thinkin' I was a Spare" Jessie said, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Oh…" Jack said and his eyes followed a barrel of rum carried by Ragetti who was passing him. He put his hand out in front of him a few times and then followed the rum. Jessie just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Jack got two mugs and filled them from the barrel Ragetti had carried over. He then returned to Jessie, who was still just standing there, tapping her foot lightly on the wood deck. "Rum?" he asked Jessie. Jessie looked at the mug for a second then grabbed it from his hand. Jack was already gulping down the rum eagerly before Jessie had even taken the second mug from his hand. She then took a swig of it, not knowing what to expect. But she was pleasantly surprised. She then took another swig, and another, and another. Until she was just gulping the whole thing down like Jack. Jack had just finished his share when he saw Jessie just gulping it down like a camel would water. "More?" he offered when Jessie finished hers. "Aye Cap'n" she said and grinned. "Already making yourself at home I see" Jack said, walking his famous walk back to the rum. He came back, the mugs filled again. "But can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack said looking at Jessie. "I'm a bloody pirate meself, wha' ye expect me to be? A sea turtle?" Jessie said, snatching another mug of rum out of Jack's hands. "A sea turtle…" Jack mumbled like he was committing it to memory for future us. Jack and Jessie both swigged down their rum while Pintel and Ragetti stopped and stared at the two. "That's what I call ironic," Pintel said. "Aye" Ragetti said quietly and then the two moved on. Jack seemed to have enough rum for the moment, and watched as Jessie finished off her rum. _She seems familiar, _Jack thought. _Quite like myself actually_.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not ta exactly what you may call experienced in pirating." Jessie answered.

"Oh…" Jack said. And then it hit him. "Little Missy…" Jack started but Jessie cut in. "Jessie" she said.

"Jessie, luv, what be your name again?"

"Jessica Ann Spare" Jessie said slightly impatient, she was starting to wonder if he was up to something.

"Spare…" Jack said in thought, he was obviously thinking quite hard. _Spare, Spare, Spare…. Sounds so familiar, yet doesn't ring any bells. _Jack thought. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl,luv." He finally said. Just then Barbossa walked up to Jack, "All the rums aboard" he said and then looked at Jessie. "Who's the wench?" he asked curiously. "First, I be nay a wench. Secondly, me name be Jessie, ye bilge rat who deserves the black spot" Jessie said brutally and took a step closer to Barbossa. "Okay then, I guess ye'd be a pirate" Barbossa said taking a step back from the angry teenager. "O' course" Jessie replied and took a step back herself; she already got over the wench comment. " Now make yerself useful, get workin'! Swab the decks." Barbossa said with a smirk. "Aye" Jessie responded with a slight frown. "Ye bilge rat," she then mumbled under her breath.

The ship then suddenly started rocking violently back and forth and Jessie ran to the side of the Black Pearl and looked over the edge. She saw a large creature swim right under the ship and then disappear. Jack yelled to one of his crew members in the crow's nest, but didn't hear anything back. He was obviously asleep, although Jack had no idea how he could stay that way with the ship rocking so violently back and forth. Then, like a cannonball being shot out from under the sea a humongous, and ugly, sea serpent shot up from under the ocean. "Oh bugger" both Jessie and Jack said at the same time. But neither of them noticed, Jessie and Jack both were staring at said terrible beastie. "'Ello Beastie" Jack said, but mumbled "Not again" under his breath. "I really, really, really hate beasties," he said in a borderline normal and cowardly tone. Jessie, though not knowing an extraordinarily amount of information about sea serpents, thought this would be an excellent time to show Jack she could do better then just swab the decks. She unsheathed her sword and looked up at the sea serpent, which was trying to crash its huge body onto the Pearl. Jack didn't even notice what Jessie was doing, he was just trying to find a place to hide. He had fought a beast almost exactly like this one, when about Jessie's age too. He didn't find it necessary to do it again. But Barbossa sure noticed Jessie, "What are you doin"? He said loudly, trying to be heard over the waves crashing onto the ship and the roar of the beast. Jessie heard him, but didn't take much notice. "I know what I be doing" she yelled, _I have no idea what I'm doing,_ Jessie thought to herself.

The sea serpent was about to attempt to crash down on the Pearl again, since it had missed a couple times already when Jessie jumped into it's mouth, fortunately missing the large and extremely sharp teeth and just going straight to it's exceptionally long throat. She pushed her sword up through the serpent's body and it's thick skin and while Jessie slid through the serpent, she sliced its body open. Though Jessie had slight difficulty holding onto the sword, she had time to yell "Ewwww SO gross" as she saw the green slime she was sliding down with. Soon the beast grew limp and crashed down into the ocean, and bluish guts covered in dark blood spilt from the sea serpents body. And with the carcass of the beast laying, now dead, in the ocean, the violent waves diminished and everything was still. Jack came out of his hiding spot from behind the stairs and looked at the mighty beastie. Barbossa was stunned to se such an act of bravery from a 'kid' who wasn't even really a crew member yet. Just when everyone thought Jessie was dead, up came a head from beneath the surface. And Jessie emerged with sword in hand, "Sorry I tookst so long, I had t' get me sword from the bottom o' the ocean" she explained quickly because she was out of breath. She swam slowly towards the Black Pearl and climbed back aboard with the help of Pintel and Ragetti.

**Criticism, critique and reviews welcomed and wanted. **


	6. Just Like Jack

"We all thought ye be dead" Pintel said while helping Jessie back aboard the Black Pearl. "Me too" Jessie mumbled under her breath. "Dead" mumbled Ragetti and chuckled to himself. "Are ye crazy lass?" Barbossa said to Jessie, "Nay that I care, wench," Barbossa mumbled under his breath, "but ye could ov been lost to Davy Jones locker" Barbossa said aloud to Jessie. "Aye, but what's livin' without takin' some risks?" Jessie asked with a smirk on her face.

Barbossa ignored Jessie and looked at Jack beside him. "Cap'n? Where be the heading now?" he asked and Jack sighed. He had his rum, he had a new crazy lunatic crew member, but he hadn't got himself some treasure in a bit of a long time. So, Jack pulled out his compass and it spinned around and around for a couple moments and then it stopped and pointed west "West, we go west" Jack said and pointed west a couple of times and then looked at the horizon to the west. The sun was starting to set below the sea and it was already beginning to darken. He then looked behind him, everyone was still staring at the giant sea monster's carcass and not paying any attention to the fact that they had to turn around and go west now. "Get back to work you scabrous dogs! We're off to find some gold," he yelled and everybody scrambled off. "Aye Cap'n" Barbossa answered and made his way to the helm for now.

"What be I t' do, Cap'n?" asked Jessie looking over to Jack. "Swab the decks!" answered Barbossa with a grin on his face. "I wasn't talkin' t' ye" answered Jessie defensively. "They are in need of a cleaning," mumbled Jack. Jessie heard him and nodded, "Aye Cap'n" and went in search for the swab and water. _'T's a bit easy to find the water; jus' look o'er the edge o' the Pearl. But where be the swab…? _Jessie asked herself. But soon enough she found both the swab and a bucket of dirty water next to each other. _So much fer me plan, _Jessie said with a slight chuckle. It was easier to have the water there anyway; she didn't have to use the ocean.

Jessie started swabbing the top deck when Twigg, up in the crows nest yelled down to her, "Wee Missy, ye missed a wee spot" and he found that obviously so funny as he almost fell down from the crows nest. "Shut yer trap, ye lily-livered privateer!" she yelled back up to him, she didn't hear anything else from him while she finished swabbing the deck.

It was now fully dark and Jack still ordered they sail west, and although a few complaints about needing to get some sleep were heard, nothing major happened. Jessie unnoticeably slunk down to the crew's quarters and went asleep in one of the unoccupied hammocks. But she was soon awakened by violent waves rocking the ship back and forth and crashing loudly on the hull of the ship. She also heard Jack and Barbossa yelling out commands. Jessie scrambled to the top deck and noticed the sails were still up. She didn't know an extreme amount about ships, but she could tell the ship was taking a pretty bad beating from the sails still being up. Actually, Jessie could see a few tears here and there from the wind smashing into the sails. "Drop canvas!" Jessie yelled, and Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "She can take a bit more" Jack said. _What put him in such a good mood? _Thought Jessie. "Aye, but we shouldn't chance it" Jessie said and just then another rip formed. "Aye" Jack mumbled under his breath. "Drop canvas," he ordered. And the crew did just so.

Just then Jack noticed Barbossa at the helm, "My helm" he said defensively and took the wheel, though with the sails down it didn't really matter. "To celebrate, well, nothing, we shall have RUM!" Jack yelled and Jessie smiled. "RUM!" she yelled and the crew replied with an eager "Aye". The crew got out the rum and Jessie kept gulping it down, she was surprised she liked it so much. She had about six mug fulls before she started feeling really dizzy. She walked back to the crew quarters, walking just like Jack does, and stumbled down the stairs, landing straight on her face. "Ouch, that hurt. BUT I'M OKAY!" she yelled the last part and stumbled over to her hammock and passed out.


	7. Elinor's Revenge

It was very early in the morning, but Elinor felt so bad for ignoring Jessie the other night that she couldn't get back to sleep. So she decided to check on Jessie, see if she was doing all right. _Poor dear, even if she was acting like a wild woman, she didn't deserve to be ignored for a night, _Elinor thought while hastily getting dressed. She didn't even put her usual attire on, which was a fancy dress that Elinor knew made Jessie sick to her stomach. She just slipped a robe on and walked down the hall swiftly towards Jessie's room. She knocked lightly on Jessie's door, but nobody answered so Elinor assumed Jessie was still asleep. She opened the door quietly and peeked in, but she saw no Jessie! "Jessica? Jessica Ann?" Elinor called out loudly, but she heard no answer. She walked inside the bedroom and looked in every nook and cranny. Elinor surely would be upset if she was left to fend for herself for a whole night! _So why not Jessica? _Elinor asked herself._ She might be downstairs, or even hiding somewhere. That's all. _Elinor thought, trying to comfort herself.

Elinor then darted down the stairs; fear of what had happened to Jessie led her to forget that a lady never darts down the stairs. Elinor found Mary and Harmony in the library dusting the books that hadn't been opened since who knows when. "Mary, Harmony, have you seen Jessica anywhere?" she asked franticly. "No" both the maids replied. "Not since last night, when we prepared her for the ball." Mary explained. Elinor didn't even say thank-you; she just darted back up the stairs and started to get dressed in her bedroom. _She probably was kidnapped, that isn't such a big deal. I'll offer a reward for her safe return and everything will be back to normal. Unless…unless… she ran away._ Elinor thought and gasped, but why would Jessie run away? She had everything she could ever want here in Port Royal.

Elinor finished getting dressed, and in record time. She walked down the stairs, trying to calm herself down. _Jessica did **not **run away. That's a preposterous thought._ Elinor kept saying to herself. She opened the door and the shut it, and it made that same _thump_ as it had the other night when Jessie had escaped from her dreaded life. _I thought that noise last night was just a bird, flying into one of those windows again…was it Jessica? No, no, no! Elinor, don't you dare think like that. It had to be just one of those stupid birds, _Elinor told herself.

First, Elinor went to the governor's household, out of all the nice young lady's Elinor tried to get Jessie to make friends with, Elizabeth was the most of an actual friend to Jessie. Although Elinor still knew that Jessie would pick Liberty, that street rat, over Elizabeth any day. But Elinor would never talk to that, that, street girl. Never. Elinor waited and waited for Elizabeth to come down those stairs, it seemed forever to Elinor. But in actuality, it was about five minutes. "Dear, have you seen Jessica lately?" Elinor asked Elizabeth, it was a simple and direct question, so Elinor thought it should work if Elizabeth knew anything. "No, I haven't" Elizabeth replied simply. Elinor wanted to strangle the girl, not because she thought she was lying, but because she was almost positive Elizabeth would know something.

Elinor's next stops were to many of the guests at the ball last night, _if Jessica had gotten along with one of the guests, and was planning to run away, she would of told him, _Elinor thought to herself. _And then I'll just get the gentleman to confess whatever Jessica said, _Elinor thought to herself. Elinor had gone to all of the guest's houses except one, and nobody knew anything. She was talking to the last guest that attended the ball last night about how Jessie had disappeared when she heard a voice in the background say something to her. "Has she ever had her long black hair in a braid, and a red bandanna on?" the voice said. "Excuse me," she told the gentleman she was talking to and turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was that boy who had been rumored of being found in the ocean. _What's his name? Walt? No. Dill? No. Will? Yes, yes, I think that's it._ "Yes, she has done her hair like that occasionally." Elinor said, but wished she hadn't. The only time she had done that was when she was playing 'pirate'. "I saw her last night. I woke up around midnight and couldn't get to sleep again, I took a walk outside and a girl like I just described walked into Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. She was wearing pirate cloths and when she left, I went back into the shop and a sword, belt, pistol and some additional shots and powder were gone. I guess she stole them. Last I saw her she was running towards the docks. By time I saw she stole some things, she was long gone." Will said all at once, trying to give as much detail as he could, it was a full moon that night, but he still didn't see that much. Elinor shrieked in fright and just left Will and the man she had been talking to and swiftly walked away. "What'd I say wrong?" Will asked himself.

_She had pirate cloths on, she stole a sword, belt, pistol and some additional shots and powder AND she was running toward the docks. Who knows where she is now! That girl. She just couldn't become a nice proper lady. No, oh no. She had to follow the footsteps of her parents and brother,_ Elinor said to herself. She was furious. _How dare Jessica just run away like that!_ _I'll get back that girl back if it's over my dead body,_ Elinor told herself. Elinor started running through the main street of Port Royal screaming at the top of her lungs, "Commodore Rheese, Commodore Rhesse! Jessica has been kidnapped, kidnapped by pirates!"

Soon a hefty, broad-shouldered man came out of a house and made his way towards Elinor. "Elinor, what's wrong?" he asked. Elinor was quite surprised he called her Elinor, but didn't make a fuss out of it like she usually would. "Jessica, Jessica has been kidnapped by pirates!" she said out of breath. Elinor was a surprisingly good liar. Commodore Matthew Rhesse tried to calm down Elinor, but Elinor continued to blabber on about non-sense. "Calm down Elinor, calm down. Lieutenant Norrington, some trustworthy sailors and myself will search for Jessica. And we'll punish the pirates who kidnapped her to the fullest extent of the law. There's nothing to worry about." Matthew said in a calming voice. Elinor, even though not really upset about anything, was calmed down. _How can a man that large have such a calming voice,_ Elinor thought to herself.

**Any kind of review is still welcomed and wanted!**


	8. Aztec Gold and a Setback

Jessie's eyes opened suddenly and then she shot straight up in her hammock. She grunted loudly as she felt her forehead throbbing, _Why do I be havin' this horrible headache? _Jessie asked herself. Her memory of the other night was a bit fuzzy, she remembered the storm perfectly, but she didn't remember the fall. Jessie felt her forehead, but she didn't feel a bump. _I be probably jus' goin' crazy, _Jessie thought to herself as she slowly got out of her hammock. She looked around and saw no other crew members, _they must o' either nereslept, or be all up already. _Jessie walked clumsily up the stairs to the top deck and looked up at the sun making it's way slowly, _very_ slowly, towards the middle of the sky. She walked around, looking at the crew putting the canvas back up. _They haven't put the sails back up yet?_ Jessie wondered, _they ought o' put them back up last night. _Jessie's thoughts were brought to ruin when she remembered her throbbing headache,

"Why do I be havin' a throbbin' hade?" Jessie yelled loudly.

Jack stepped down from the helm and stood beside Jessie,

"You took a bit of a nasty fall last night, luv" Jack said while looking at the horizon.

"Aye, I reckon I did." Jessie said while remembering her fall last night.

"So, Cap'n, 'ere be we goin' now?" now asked Jessie curiously.

"Ta find some Aztec gold," replied Jack with a grin, as he made his way back to his position at the helm.

Jessie wondered what was so special about 'Aztec gold', but she didn't question him any further. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all; it must be something better then just a few pieces of gold.

Jessie stared out at the sea in awe, it was so beautiful. But then Barbossa purposely knocked into her and smiled.

"Sorry Miss, I just thought ye'd be needin' this," he said and handed the swab and bucket of water Jessie had used yesterday to her.

Jessie glared at him and reached for her sword, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Bootstrap Bill.

"Careful" he said and Jessie sighed.

"Aye, I know. But I wish I could jus' send him t' Davy Jones locker. Jus' once, that's all I ask." Jessie grumbled and Bootstrap chuckled and left.

Jessie murderously put the swab into the bucket of dirty water and took it out and started swabbing the deck while mocking Barbossa.

"Sorry Miss, I just thought ye'd be needin' this," she said over and over again in a low and mocking voice until she heard some commotion.

Jessie left her swab and bucket behind and went towards the fore of the ship to see what the commotion was about.

"It's the _Interceptor_" she heard some of the crew say.

"Who's that women at the bow of the ship?" she heard someone ask.

"Is the Commodore and Lieutenant aboard?" another crew member asked.

Jessie pushed her way through he crowd of crew members and looked at the older lady at the bow of the boat. She looked very uncomfortable and out of place as she was holding onto a piece of rope for dear life. Jessie looked at the women at a glance and recognized something about her. She squinted to get a better look and gasped.

"AH! ELINOR!" she yelled and ran to the hiding place behind the stairs used by Jack the day before.

"Elinor! Where?" Jack yelled, remembering the name of his awful Aunt.

Jessie peeked out of her hiding spot and started yelling.

"Run! Run! Make this lily livered ship go faster! Hurry up ye scabrous dogs! On deck! I want movement" yelled Jessie franticly.

Jessie saw Jack look at her with askance and she fake coughed and put her hands together in apology.

"Apologies. Ye give th' orders." She said with a short smile and then returned to her hiding spot.

**I know, this is a very short chapter, that is why I have another chapter comeing right up. :-)**


	9. Captured

**Sorry about Chapter Eight and Nine disappearing for a bit. And sorry for everybody who has this story on alert and got two new e-mails about two 'old' chapters being added to A Sparrows Tale. It's a long story why this happened.**

Elinor stood at the bow of the _Interceptor_, staring at the dreaded pirate ship in the not so far distance, pretending to be sick.

"Are you feeling better now Mrs. Spare?" asked the Commodore.

"Oh, yes, I'm much better," replied Elinor turning around to face the Commodore.

Elinor was feeling much better now that she had found Jessie. _My plan has worked out so far, why not the final part of it?_ Elinor asked herself with a smirk on her face.

Elinor had easily convinced Commodore Rheese pirates kidnapped Jessie. She had easily finagled her way onto the _Interceptor, _so she could see the look on Jessie's face when she was 'rescued'. And Elinor had convinced herself she could easily get Jessie back to her normal self. Elinor thought it was all too easy.

Commodore Rheese had finally caught sight of the pirate ship and was shouting out commands. _It's about time he finally saw that big hunk of wood right in front of him, _Elinor thought to herself.

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" Elinor heard someone shout.

The anchor was dropped and ships wheel was unoccupied so the _Interceptor_ swung around, it's side facing the _Pearl's_ rear. The cannons were exposed and she heard Lieutenant Norrington telling the crew to load the cannons.

Elinor stumbled when the _Interceptor _had swung around and was on her hands and knees trying to get back up on her two feet when she heard cannon fire. She saw a cannon splash into the sea just inches from the _Black Pearl_.

"What are you doing," Elinor asked Commodore Rheese as she got back on her feet and ran over towards him, "trying to kill Jessica?"

"No Mrs. Spare, it's just that pirate ship seems to be faster then the _Interceptor_" Commodore Rheese responded

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elinor protested.

"So it would seem" Norrington said and ordered more cannon fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop trying to blow holes in my ship!" yelled an upset Jack from the helm.

More cannonballs whizzed past the _Pearl_ and some hit her dead on too.

"Drop the anchor! On the port side! Scurry on! Bring out the cannons! Load 'em up! Savvy?" Jack yelled all at once and let go of the ship's wheel.

"Oh bugger" Jessie mumbled from under the stairs and ran out from under the stairs, waving her arms like a wild-women.

"Noooo! No! No! My funeral! My funeral!" she yelled franticly trying to get Jack's attention.

But Jack didn't notice Jessie; all he was focused on was how to get away from the _Interceptor. _It really messed up his plans, sure, he could just flee, his ship was quicker then the _Interceptor. _But they'd keep blowing holes in his ship until he was out of range!

_This is a no win situation, _Jack thought to himself.

Jessie sighed; Jack was obviously in his own little world at the moment. So she walked over to Barbossa and put on her biggest smile and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What-cya be wantin' missy?" he asked while facing Jessie.

"Ye be seein' now, Barbossa. They's lookin' fer me. I be runnin' from them...So 't would all jus' make sense if we scurried off nereto be seein' them again, ey?" Jessie said, trying to make it sound like an actual good idea.

"Aye…" Barbossa responded but then went over to Ragetti and whispered something in his ear and went back to Jack's side with an ear-to-ear grin.

_Lot o' good that did,_ Jessie thought to herself and went over to the side of the ship. She felt the cannons firing and watched as the two ships exchanged cannon-fire. Then she saw a couple of rowboats filled with redcoats coming towards the _Pearl._ She squinted and saw Lieutenant Norrington and Elinor in one of the boats. She slapped her forehead, which reminded her of her headache once again, and she mumbled to herself.

_How be I goin' t' get ou' o' this? _Jessie thought to herself troublingly.

"'Ey! Bilge rats! Look o'er there!" Jessie yelled to everyone, and everyone looked to where she was pointing.

"AYE!" she heard some yell and get their swords ready for battle.

Jessie smirked and pulled out her sword, getting ready too. It seemed like it was only a second before the _Pearl _was infested with the redcoats. And, of course, in the mix were a confused Norrington and a villainous Elinor.

Immediately Jessie started picking up a fight with one of the soldiers, they're swords clashed and Jessie ducked and moved out of the way of it when she failed to block it. She was slowly making the man back up, towards the side, when Jack intervened and he started fighting the man.

"So ye think jus' on accoun' o' I be a girl, I can't fight? Then watch this!" Jessie said somewhat bitterly and found another redcoat to clash swords with. She advanced on him quickly and soon he was at the side of the _Pearl_. With one powerful kick Jessie pushed him overboard.

Ragetti weaved in between of the fights, with an empty rum bottle in his hand. He was desperately trying to remember the orders from Barbossa. He saw Jack from behind and raised his hand with the bottle in it and smashed the bottle on top of Jack's head. The glass shattered all over and Jack fell to the floor.

Ragetti quickly made his way back to the fighting Barbossa and was grinning from ear to ear. "I did it! I knocked Jack out!" he said and laughed a bit. Barbossa finished the man he was fighting off and turned to Ragetti. "Jack? I said Jessie ye slack-jawed idiot!" Barbossa said angrily to Ragetti. Ragetti frowned; "I'm sorry sir" he said and walked away. But he didn't go far before he had to take out his sword and start fighting. _I wondered what kind of logic made Barbossa want Jack captured, _Ragetti thought to himself while fighting.

Meanwhile, two redcoats were dragging the unconscious Jack to one of the rowboats. And while Jessie was fighting one man in front of her, another grabbed her from behind and started dragging her towards the rowboat. She kicked and struggled, even tried to stab him with her sword. But the man was very strong, she looked to see who it was, and no doubt it was Commodore Rheese. _'Ere'd he come from? I didn't see 'em in th' two rowboats. I guess he came in a separate one, on th' other side o' th' Pearl. _Thought Jessie while she stopped struggling and put on a big innocent smile. _Well,_ Jessie thought,_ there's nay way t' escape now, might as well nay get hanged an' act like this be all a big mistake an' I'd gone crazy._

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks!**


	10. Jealous?

Jessie was thrown harshly into a rowboat and landed on her back. She saw Jack, still unconscious on the other rowboat that was already heading to the _Interceptor._ She sighed, _If only they had taken Barbossa…_Thought Jessie with a big smile. But they hadn't, and Jessie sighed miserably. Jessie slowly sat up, and gulped when she saw Elinor staring menacingly at her. Jessie opened her mouth, about to speak, but nothing came out. Jessie heard Commodore Rheese shout something that she thought was 'retreat', but Jessie wasn't entirely sure. Jessie looked back at the pirates, they were cheering that they had won the battle. Only a few noticed that Jack was gone, possibly forever.

When Barbossa saw them he shouted, oh too pleasantly, "Stick to the code".

"_But he didn't fall behind, he be dragged behind!" _whispered Jessie under her breath.

How did he become unconscious anyway? Jessie thought to herself. 

Jessie hadn't noticed Commodore Rheese and Lieutenant Norrington come into the rowboat, she also hadn't noticed that ever so slowly they were moving farther and father away from the _Black Pearl,_ and closer and closer to the _Interceptor. _Suddenly, Jessie snapped out of her daze and went into survival mode.

"I be so sorry Elinor," Jessie started, but then corrected herself. "I am so sorry Elinor, I don't know what got into me. I guess I went insane. Being kidnapped by pirates and all, it really messes with the mind. I tried to kill Commodore Rheese!" Jessie said with a gulp, she just randomly guessed that everybody thought she was kidnapped by pirates, why else would they come searching for her if not?

By the way Elinor looked, Jessie guessed she was correct in her assumption that everybody thought pirates kidnapped her. Elinor looked…Forgiving. It was a very strange moment for Jessie.

"It's alright Jessica dear, things happen. Everybody has their moments of insanity," Elinor said with sweet innocent smile on her face.

Jessie looked down, like she was 'ashamed' of herself, when she caught site of her arm. Blood slowly poured out of the deep cut on her arm, onto the wooden floor below. _When did I get this?_ Jessie thought to herself. _Probably when I be fightin', but, why didna I feel 't before? _Jessie thought, but it didn't really matter. Until she found a bandage of some sort, it would just have to continue dripping onto the rowboats floor, Jessie didn't care one bit.

Jessie looked back before she boarded the _Interceptor;_ Jessie needed one last look at the _Black Pearl. _And that last look was disappointing; the _Pearl _was just getting farther and farther away from the _Interceptor._ And the sad thing was, the rowboat Jessie was in wasn't moving anymore.

Jessie boarded the _Interceptor _reluctantly, deep inside Jessie's mind; she still thought that Barbossa would come back for her. _What be I crazy? If Barbossa's now Captain, I'm sure he'd rather kill hisself then come after me. But what about Jack? _Thought Jessie. But, Jessie had a feeling Barbossa wasn't coming back for Jack either.

"Lock Mr. Sparrow up" Commanded Commodore Rheese as soon as he stepped on the deck.

Two soldiers nodded and started to drag Jack down to the brig. Jessie followed them casually, not saying a word. The two men took Jack's effects, not including his hat, and then locked him in a cell. When the two men left Jessie took off her belt, sword, pistol, additional shots, additional powder and her knife and put in on the floor under Jack's effects. If Elinor knew she had these things, she would be dead. Jessie then walked toward the stairs that led toward the top deck. She rounded the corner and there stood Norrington.

"What do you want?" Asked Jessie impatiently.

"I want to know what you really were doing on that pirate ship." He said.

"Nothing that would interest you. Now MOVE" Jessie said and when Norrington didn't move, she pushed her way past him.

Back on the top deck, Jessie searched for something to keep her arm from bleeding, but couldn't find anything. Norrington handed a rag to Jessie reluctantly.

"Here" he said bitterly.

Jessie smiled, "Jealous?" she asked.

"Far from it" Norrington responded.

Jessie knew that Norrington thought that she was a pirate, and she was, but he had no proof. Plus, Jessie had a strong feeling Elinor already knew. And had planned to recapture Jessie ever since she had found out that Jessie wasn't in her bedroom.


	11. The Deceiver and the Deceived

**I am SO sorry about not adding another chapter for so long!!! I could have this whole chapter just how I am so sorry about that. But a lot's been going on and I haven't had a lot of time for writing Chapter 11, and so I put it off until now. A little writers block has also been involved in this huge delay, but anyway. Here's Chapter 11, ENJOY!**

Even though Elinor demanded Jessie get some sleep, Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to. So as soon as Elinor had fallen asleep, Jessie snuck up to the top deck and just slouched down on a side of the _Interceptor_ and waited for it to dock. The night slowly went by and soon the sun started to rise. Men scurried along, being given orders and giving orders. Jessie stood up, and noticed land nearby. The sight of it made her sick. Not because it was land in general, but because she knew it was Port Royal. And her freedom was slowly being sucked out of her the closer they got to it.

Elinor had awoken from the commotion and slowly made her way up the stairs from below deck. She walked over to Jessie and tried to put a friendly smile on her face, like nothing was wrong. Like she hadn't just kidnapped Jessie from freedom.

"You haven't gotten one minute of sleep, young lady!" Elinor said sternly, the friendly smile wiped straight from her face.

"Your mistaken, I just woke up" Jessie said calmly, the effect of seeing Port Royal again made Jessie turn into a statue.

Elinor sighed, and put one hand on the side of the ship to steady herself, as the ship was starting to dock

Jessie heard footsteps coming from below deck and listened intently, a few minutes' later two redcoats and a shackled Jack appeared.

"I was rooting for you. Know that." Jack said with some last minute attempts of gaining freedom.

After Jessie rolled her eyes at Jack, she felt something around her shoulder and saw that Elinor had her arm around her, as if 'protecting' her. Jessie harshly pushed her arm off herself.

Jessie then gulped; she knew she shouldn't have done that. She would have to act like she suspected nothing of Elinor. And she would have to act all nice and get on Elinor's good side, so she didn't suspect anything of her. Jessie knew that was the only way to save Jack, and herself for that matter. Rescuing Jack was Jessie's own free ticket out of Port Royal, and she would have to be dead to miss it.

Just then Jack looked over his shoulder to see Jessie, he was surprised she was here. He was surprised he was even here. He had no idea how he had gotten from his ship to this one or how he had woke up in a brig. He had no idea what was even going on. But after he saw Jessie, he looked to whom she was standing by. Jack gasped, _that women looks so familiar, _he thought to himself. But yet Jack didn't know who she was. So he turned his head back around.

Soon the _Interceptor_ was docked and Jack was being led off the ship, toward prison no doubt. Norrington and a few others were behind Jack, but the Commodore waited for all others to get off the ship before he did so. Thus, Jessie and Elinor were right behind Norrington and a few others who were right behind Jack. Jessie knew she didn't dare try to do anything to rescue Jack now; it was preposterous to even think about it. But, Jessie did find an advantage to where she was. _So Jack, what prison are you fortunate to enjoy?_ Jessie thought to herself. Jessie was now even thinking to herself in a normal manner of English. She knew only one word out of her mouth that even hinted pirate talk, would erase everything she had done to gain Elinor's trust back. So she wasn't taking any chances. Jessie then strained to hear what the others in front of her were saying.

"That old lady sure is a pickle." Jessie heard one redcoat say that was in front of Norrington.

"And I'm sure your not a nuisance!" said the other redcoat slightly louder then his friend right beside him.

"Oh, look who's talking," said the first redcoat.

Just then Norrington passed through the two arguing redcoats and towards the two that were by Jack's side.

"Take him away" Norrington said like he said it every day of his life, and then he said no more, but still stood behind Jack and the two redcoats. Soon the two redcoats by Jack's side started walking faster. And then they turned a corner and Jessie couldn't see anymore of Jack, or where he was going.

Jessie was puzzled why Norrington didn't specify which prison to take Jack too. But then it hit her. _How stupid am I? Of course! Port Royal only has one prison! _Jessie thought with slight smirk on her lips. In only a matter of a few days, she would deceive Elinor, break Jack out of prison and free herself from the dreaded Port Royal. Life was looking up from the gloom Jessie had experienced on the _Interceptor_. _Now, if only deceiving Elinor, breaking Jack out of prison and escaping Port Royal could be said to be easy, _Jessie thought to herself with a small sigh.

Then Jessie recognized the driveway that led to the dreaded house Jessie had just left a couple days ago. "We're home!" Jessie heard Elinor say in a cheery way that left her even more suspicious of Elinor then before.


	12. Jessie's Plan

**Sorry this is so short, and that you've waited so long again for this new chapter. It's not that I've forgot this story, it's just I'm SO busy. I'm really sorry, forgive me. But thanks to whoever just gave this another review! That review inspired me to add another chapter. Chapter 13 (and hopefully sooner or later, the ending) will be up as soon as I can write them!**

Jessie unwillingly stepped into the house that she ever so willingly left just a few days ago. And she was only a few seconds in her prison when Elinor already started to act like her old self.

"Get that awful scum off you Jessica. And while you're at it, take a bath and brush out your hair." Elinor said with a slight smile that Jessie almost didn't see.

"Yes Elinor, but before I do so, do you think it would be acceptable to bid my last farewell to my inadequate friends that you once found me unacceptably playing with, not too long ago?" Jessie asked ever so sweetly.

"A true lady would do so." Jessie added

"I guess so Jessica, just don't be long. That dirt on you will become permanent if it's on you too long." Elinor said and motioned Jessie to now leave.

Jessie hastily walked out of the house and into the fresh open air. On her way to the alleyway beside the house, where she was sure to find Liberty and some of her other friends, Jessie started to wonder how she was going to save Jack, and herself for that matter. Then it just hit Jessie like a rock in the head. Jessie picked up her pace and soon found herself running to the alley.

Jessie finally found her way to the alley and was very grateful to find Liberty, and only Liberty, to be there. Jessie took a moment to catch her breath then went up to Liberty.

"Ey! Jessie! Haven't seen ye in a while. What be havin' ye been up t'? Liberty asked once she saw Jessie.

"That doesn't matter at this moment, I have a favor to ask you, a pretty big one matter of fact." Jessie asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Nay a wee one, 'ey? Nay that 't matters much, but why be ye talkin' so weird?" Liberty said, her bright blue eyes trying to find an answer to her question in Jessie's dark eyes.

"Again, it doesn't matter much. Just please hear me out." Jessie pleaded.

"Sure, matey, what do ye ask o' me?" Liberty asked casually.

"To help me free Captain Jack Sparrow," Jessie said with a big grin on her face.

"Wha'? Be ye crazy lass? 't wouldna e'en matter if Captain Jack be in a prison near us, 't wouldna be possible for us ta break 'im out!" Liberty basically yelled out.

Jessie put her finger to her lips, "Ssssssh. Quite Liberty!!!" she said harshly. Then she continued, "Captain Jack is in a prison near us. And I beg of you to just hear me out!"

"Fine, what be yer plan?" Liberty said, still not believing a word Jessie said, but going along with it anyway.

"Finally, okay, this is my plan…." Jessie said with such a big grin that Liberty couldn't help but start to believe what Jessie was saying now.


	13. The Currently Unnamed Chapter

"May I come in?" Elinor asked from the other side of Jessie's door.

Jessie's eyes grew wide as she looked down at what she was wearing. She was still wearing her pirate clothes and she defiantly hadn't taken a bath.

"Jessica, are you in there?" Elinor asked getting a little impatient.

"Yes, come in!" Jessie said as she quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Did you take your bath?" Elinor asked inquisitively as she opened the door and made her way towards Jessie.

"Yes" Jessie lied.

"Where'd you put those disgusting clothes then?" Elinor asked, as a very faint smile appeared on her face as she sat down on Jessie's bed.

_Ut oh…_Jessie thought to herself. _Where'd I put the clothes now??? Hmmmmm, let me think… I never took them off!!! I'm dead. Yup, I'm very dead._

"Well, Elinor. I know you expected me to throw them away. But I need to keep them. I need them to remind me of the awful experience I had aboard that disgusting pirate ship. I need them to remind me of that, so I never do something that stupid again." Jessie said, making up her little story as she talked.

"I understand Jessica. I really do." Elinor said to Jessie's surprise.

"Thank you for understanding Elinor" Jessie said with a smile on her face.

"Now Jessica, I know this might be hard for you, but as you know, we're people of high society. And thus we're highly expected to go to the execution of that monstrous pirate tomorrow." Elinor said with emphasis on 'monstrous'.

Jessie had to use all her strength to suppress a laugh. After being with Jack a couple of days, she knew he was everything but monstrous.

"I know, I'll be able to handle it Elinor" Jessie said after regaining her strength.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep then. Goodnight Jessica" Elinor said and then walked through the door and shut it behind her.

Jessie pulled the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She then took the pirate clothes off and shoved them under the bed. And then she put on her nightclothes and got back into bed.

"I have plans for you Elinor" Jessie said in a whisper, and then she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie slowly opened her eyes to reveal Mary and Harmony scrambling around the room, she then tried to separate her thoughts from her dreams and reality.

"Oh good, your awake Miss spare," Harmony said with a smile.

Jessie nodded and slowly got out of bed, her thoughts finally sorted.

Harmony held up a very pretty beige dress that was obviously new, and then she said, "This is the dress your Aunt picked out for you to wear today."

_Gosh, I wonder when Elinor found time to go shopping for me, _Jessie thought. But Elinor was Elinor, she had her ways of doing the near impossible.

"Would you like to dress yourself Miss? " Mary asked, remembering the countless times when Jessie begged to dress herself. And Mary also remembered the night before Jessie 'was captured by pirates', when Elinor had sternly told them not to undress Jessie from her dress.

Jessie was tempted by the offer, but she also remembered the night when she took her dress off, and by doing so ripped it in multiple places.

"No, it's quite alright for you to do as planned." Jessie said with a smile.

"Alright," Mary replied.

And then the two maids started to dress Jessie. First they slipped the shift onto her, then they laced up the corset and finally they shoved the dress onto her. Soon Mary was combing out Jessie's hair while Harmony was finishing smoothing out the dress.

"Harmony," Jessie said, "could you please open the window?"

Harmony nodded and then walked over to the window and opened it. Immediately the warm breeze from outside swept onto Jessie's face. Jessie could also smell the salt in the air from the ocean; it smelled like freedom to her.

"Oh my, I suspect it's going to be ghastly hot out today. Do I by any chance have a hat I may wear?" Jessie asked, even though she was sure she did.

"Oh yes, certainly." Harmony said while she scurried off to find the hat.

"Ouch!" Jessie exclaimed when the comb came to a knot in her hair.

"Sorry Miss," Mary replied, and then continued to comb Jessie's hair.

Harmony soon came out of the closet with a fine beige colored hat that matched Jessie's dress excellently. She then put it on Jessie's head and tied the white lace under her chin.

"That was a fine idea of yours, if I may say so, Miss Spare." Harmony said.

"Thank you," Jessie replied.

Suddenly Elinor's voice rang through the house.

"Are you ready yet Jessica?" Elinor yelled.

Mary was going to do something with Jessie's hair, but she had just finished getting the knots out so she didn't have time.

"Your ready now, Miss" Mary said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Jessie said, and then Mary and Harmony quickly shuffled out the door.


	14. The Escape

**This is the final chapter!!! Kind of anyway, LOL. Anyway enjoy!**

****

****

****Jessie slowly walked through the crowd, her Aunt by her side. She saw Jack; his hands tied together, being led to the gallows. His face was troubled, but otherwise he seemed his usual self. Jessie seemed to step very carefully through the crowd, like she was walking on glass; but Elinor paid no attention.

"Miss Spare!" Jessie normally would have snapped her head in the direction of the voice, but this time she just slowly turned her head, and found that the voice belonged to Commodore Rheese.

"Commodore?" She said pleasantly, wondering what he wanted.

"You and your Aunt are of such high society, it would be preposterous for you to be with the commoners. Come up here with myself and the Governor." Commodore Rheese said.

Jessie looked at her Aunt, who nodded. Slowly they made their way to where the Commodore was. Jessie carefully stepped up onto a platform-type thing and was surprised to see that Elizabeth wasn't there.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jessie asked inquisitively to the Governor.

"She's fallen ill," replied the Governor.

All this time Elinor had waited for Jessie to help her up, but Jessie had completely ignored Elinor. So she was forced to hoist herself up onto the platform, Elinor gave Jessie an angry glance, but Jessie just smiled.

The drums started and Jessie winced, she hoped with all her might that her plan would work out, or else she and Jack were doomed. The official pulled out the proclamation and started reading.

"Jack Sparrow," the official started reading.

Both Jack and Jessie rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath, "Captain".

"Be it known, that you have been tried and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, smuggling, sailing under false colors, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead." The official finished and then nodded to the executioner who put the noose around Jack's neck.

The beats of the drums grew faster and faster as the executioner walked over to the lever that would drop the floor under Jack's feet, and ultimately lead to Jack's death.

All this time the official had been talking; Jessie had started to unlace her hat. And right before the executioner pulled the leaver Jessie took off her hat and grabbed a knife that was resting on her head.

"STOP!" Jessie yelled, and the drums stopped abruptly

Jessie silently thanked Liberty for the knife as she put it to Elinor's throat. And then Jessie yelled again, this time to the executioner.

"Don't move! Or Miss Elinor dies!" Jessie yelled, her hand steady on the knife that was pressed lightly against Elinor's throat.

The executioner was confused; he didn't know what to do. He looked over to the Commodore and the Governor for an answer. The Commodore's face was red with anger and the Governor was to astonished for words.

"You don't want lovely _old_ Elinor to _die_, do you?" Jessie asked, her eyes focusing on the Commodore and Governor.

"Sorry it came to this, Elinor. I wish it really hadn't." Jessie said in Elinor's ear, a smirk planted on her face.

"Release him!" Jessie said, nodding over to Jack, who was standing with a noose around his neck, smiling from ear to ear.

The Governor nodded and with a defeated voice and a big sigh said, "Release him."

The executioner walked over to Jack and pulled the noose off of Jack's neck, and then he untied his hands.

"Well," Jack said, walking down the steps of the gallows. "I think this day went pretty well."

"You will regret this, Jessica Sparrow!" Elinor hissed, ignoring Jack.

"Jessie" Jessie corrected Elinor and then she took the knife off of Elinor's neck.

"Sparrow…..It fits me." Jessie said and then she made a run for it.

"RUN!" Jessie shouted to Jack as she made her way to the battlement, which she planned to escape by jumping off of it.

"GET THEM!" both the Governor and the Commodore shouted as they saw Jessie and Jack getting away.

Redcoats seemed to come out of nowhere and soon Jessie and Jack were seemingly surrounded. Jessie started backing up when the redcoats pointed their guns straight at her and Jack. Soon they were backed up against the low wall of the battlement.

"What now?" Jack asked in a disgusted tone.

"We fall." Jessie said in a low voice so only Jack heard it.

Elinor soon made her away through all the redcoats so that she could face Jessie.

"I told you that you would regret this." Elinor said in a very pleased tone.

"Ah, but you forgot something….. I'm Jessie Sparrow, Savvy?" Jessie said and with that she pushed Jack over the low battlement wall. And then she turned around to face the ocean, and she jumped.

**Review Please!**


	15. Epilogue

**One Week Later…**

Waves crash against the hull of _The Oyster_ as Jessie stands at the helm, looking out to the horizon.

"Liberty," Jessie called.

"Aye?" Liberty responded, slowly walking over to Jessie.

"How did ye really steal this here boat…I mean, ship?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I be havin' me ways..." Liberty said with a smile, but she knew Jessie wasn't buying it. "Fine! Gibbs helped me a wee bit….Okay…a lot…"

"I thought he was wi' th' navy," Jessie said, a bit confused.

"Well," Liberty said, "I be guessin a lot when I say this, but I think he be dismissed from th navy on accoun o his heavy drinkin habits."

"Aye. That's good enough fer me." Jessie said and looked over at Jack who was inspecting the ship.

"You know, this ship is a bit out of league to catch the nigh un-catchable _Black Pearl_." Jack said while still studying the ship.

"Aye, I agree. But we'll catch her eventually…hopefully." Jessie said, thinking if they really would ever catch up to the _Pearl._

"She'll catch up soon enough, don't cya worry. We'll just need to coax some more speed out of these here sails." Gibbs said, trying to stop the worrying of everyone on the ship.

_As long as th' Navy dasn't find us first an' hang us all, _Jessie thought to herself with a sigh.

"So…" Jack says suddenly, "Elinor is your…."

"Aunt" Jessie replies, not waiting for Jack to finish his sentence.

"And Elinor is my Aunt…" Jack said, finally piecing things slowly together. "So…."

"Yer me brother ye slack-jawed idiot." Jessie said, interrupting Jack, again.

Jack looked at Jessie with her filthy face and tangled hair and he seemed very displeased.

"Well, you're not very pretty at all!" Jack said, since he thought of himself as very attractive.

Jessie smiled and looked straight at Jack and said, "Pirate."

**THE END! LOL.**

****

**Anyway, I have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if I should go ahead with it. Opinions please!**

****

**And also, be prepared for another pirate tale! This time about _Elizabeth's _sister! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Jack in the story too.**

****

**And no, I don't have any sisters. Or siblings for that matter. I guess that's why I'm obsessed with them. LOL.**


End file.
